Lily
by T.Cullen1
Summary: James Potter and his friends are bulling Severus Snape when Lily Evans shouts for him to stop. He doesn't for a while and then Snape calls Lily a mudblood. Will Lily forgive them both? Bad summary! Please read and review! One shot!


**Lily**

I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus Snape sat in the shadows of the bushes looking at his OWL paper.

"Look who it is!" James Potter said.

He and his friends sat in the grass not far away. Sirius Black turned to look at him. "Excellent, Snivellus."

Severus quickly put his paper in his bag and started to walk across the grass. Sirius and James stood up.

"All right, Snivellus?" James said loudly.

Severus's wand was halfway into the air when James shouted "Expelliarmes!"

Severus's wand flew into the air and lay behind him with a thud. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimental!" Sirius shouted.

Severus was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive for his fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Some of the students laughed.

Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. "You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

Many of the surrounding students laughed.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back.

Snape was happy that Lily was mad at Potter. That meant he had a chance. But he had to be dumb enough to call her a mublood. He didn't care if she had muggle parents. He didn't know why he called her a mudblood. That ruined his chance. He didn't deserve Lily and neither did Potter. Lily would probably never forgive him.

The next day Snape saw Lily.

"Lily?" He said.

She looked at him. "Go away!" She said.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that word. I don't care if you have muggle parents. I'm sorry." Snape apologized.

He didn't want Lily to be mad at him. Lily was the kindest person he'd ever met. He loved her. He'd always love her. She was his only friend.

"I don't believe you!" Lily said coldly and walked away.

James Potter was in the Gryffindor common room. No one else was in there but Lily Evans. He decided this would be the best time to apologize.

"Lily?" He said softly.

She turned around.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that to Snape and then ignored you when you told me to leave him alone. Snape and I just aren't good friends." James said.

Lily laughed. "You hate each other."

"Well not hate I just strongly dislike him." James said.

"Please don't hurt him again." Lily said.

"I'll try my best."

"No, don't hurt him."

"Alright. I won't hurt him for no reason. But if he calls you a-you-know-what again…"

Lily interrupted him. "No. I don't need you defending me. Don't hurt him at all."

James sighed. "Alright."

The next day Severus Snape walked outside hoping to find Lily. He did but she was with Potter. She was laughing with him and his friends. Snape ran back inside and went straight to the Slytherin common room. He quickly went up the stairs. He sat on his bed.

Why did she forgive Potter? He thought angrily. Potter didn't deserve a girl like her. Lily was nice and friendly. Potter was mean. They were opposites.

That day changed Snape forever.

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
